warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Missionaria Erudia Eressa
Missionaria Erudia Eressa (lg. Quest to Proselytize the Eressans) was a mission launched by the Missionaria Galaxia of Ecclesiarchy in an attempt to proselytize the indigenous population on the worlds of Eressa sector. Mission was largely a failure for many reasons and not only because of lack of resources directed to it. Mission was led by Elder-Missionary William of Nehemnan IV who was an associate of Arch Deacon Dimar Wem. Launch Deacon-Peregrine Dimar Wem was a member of Lord Solar Macharius' cabinet during the Macharian Crusade. His close ties to Missionaria Galaxia allowed him to influence the launch of a mission towards the northernmost parts of the crusade's path. With the help of multiple rogue traders who participated in the crusade, Wem mapped possible paths to the area which was to become Eressa sector and finally in 394.M41 he launched mission to proselytize the sector before the approach of the crusade. Experienced and highly regarded Elder-Missionary William of Nehemnan IV was placed in charge of operations within deep space and on planets the mission would encounter. Knight world found The most important part of the Missionaria Erudia Eressa was to forge an alliance with the knight world Prima Cajalax Maxia. Lack of unitary government on world and warring Knightly lords prolonged the forging of an alliance and the progress of the main part of the mission halted in orbit of Prima Cajalax. Dedicated vessel of the mission - Carrack class transporter Saint Casophilius - made few fumbling warp jumps towards other non-Imperial human-inhabited worlds and large missions formed of the members of Order Sabine Benevolence Iridescent and Order Dialogous Owl were placed on few worlds. Eressa reached Macharian Crusade advanced in such speed that the Missionaria Erudia Eressa became very soon redundant. As the initial advance had halted in the orbit of Prima Cajalax, many other known planets were left untouched and beyond the reach of the mission. Stubborness of High King Jeremias II of Prima Cajalax also forced the Saint Casophilius vessel to travel to the Holy Terra and back before he was willing to accept the alliance between Imperium and Prima Cajalax Maxia. As Tirithond and Beyonne, two major worlds in sector, were conquered by 397.M41 and Dimar Wem himself situated in sector synod, he began to sponsor the Missionaria Erudia Eressa heavily from the treasuries of Ecclesiarchy. Vessels Truthbringer and Missionary Exemplar - that were the secondary and tertiary elements of the mission - were directed towards the worlds of Sennach, Chodounska and Tevrova. They placed missions on those worlds and continued to chart the stars in hope of finding human colonies in the far reaches of the sector and the border of the Halo Zone. Eressa Schism Beginning in 400.M41, Eressa Schism saw Missionaria Erudia Eressa run down. Arch Deacon Dimar Wem lost the battle to become an arch cardinal in sector and he was imprisoned by his adversary Arch Cardinal Telmon Galene. As Wem had been the most important person sponsoring the mission, Missionaria Erudia Eressa began to lose its importance and Arch Cardinal Telmon Galene officially cancelled it in 403.M41 after Prima Cajalax Maxia agreed on the Imperial-Cajanese Alliance. Remaining elements of Missionaria Erudia Eressa were repurposed into sector synod's government and forced to participate the proselytization of already conquered worlds, such as Phaalia Triangle, Yaelea and Stahlrose. Legacy Missionaria Erudia Eressa was all about politics within Adeptus Ministorum. It harmed the relation of cardinals in Eressa sector and made Missionaria Galaxia to look like fool in the eyes of majority of Ecclesiarchy. Order Sabine Benevolence Iridescent was moved corewards from Eressa but Order of the Enthroned Will formed a permanent mission on Prima Cajalax Maxia and situated its headquarters on Tirithond. Order Dialogous of the Owl based itself on Ontillia where it began to operate with the Imperial Navy and has done so since 406.M41. Elder-Missionary William of Nehemnan IV adopted the rank of confessor-astra and took part in the sector synod and was largely favored by the following Arch Cardinal Biron Zupal who was known of his practicality. Notes Category:Missionaria Galaxia Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:History Category:Eressa Sector